


Wanna Eat You Up

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready Fills Prompts [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Biting, Dom/sub, Double Android AU (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: When he's approached by an LN android at his favorite BDSM club, Sixty can't see a reason why they shouldn't try out a scene together. After all, Allen's requests are nothing short of mouth-watering.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Bready Fills Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411321
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Wanna Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkwebby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely Pinkwebby, who requested some Allen60 smut featuring biting and praise kink! I really hope you don't mind that I threw some shibari in there, my brain just wouldn't let go of the idea once I started XD
> 
> I also couldn't resist making it a double android AU - they're just too fun to write!! Please enjoy :D

He really was a gorgeous specimen, Sixty considered, watching as the android in front of him gently tested the bonds holding him down. The forest green cording he had used framed every inch of tanned skin perfectly, a web of knots that had taken him the better part of forty-five minutes to perfect. Sixty let his eyes travel across the triangular framing of two perfectly filled out pecs, down to muscular thighs spread open and tied neatly to his sub’s calves, the loops of cord at regular intervals travelling all the way down to the ankles. Whoever had designed this model really had gone for muscular with a side of meaty, and Sixty wasn’t complaining. He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth as he looked at that plump behind, wanting to sink his teeth in.

Not yet though. He needed to build up to that, save it for the ending of their little scene. This LN model had approached him in the BDSM club he frequented to ask if they could do a scene at some point, and Sixty had been so intrigued by the contents of the request that he hadn’t even considered saying no. Allen, as he called himself, seemed confident and calm, and he knew exactly what he wanted, all of which put Sixty at ease. This wasn’t someone getting in over their head, this was someone who had experience and wanted to test out a potential new partnership. They had exchanged safewords and discussed the necessary preparations for their little scene, and Sixty would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to it.

Now that they were here, fuck, Sixty had to admit it was even better than he could have imagined. Allen had been perfect throughout the process of the shibari, sinking into that obedient headspace under Sixty’s steady hands and gentle praise. He seemed to soak in every gentle word of praise, going limp and pliant in all the best ways. The most he had moved was to periodically flex, testing out the feeling of the ropes as they began to restrain him. As an android, there was no risk of muscle cramps or discomfort from being restrained in one position, but comfort was still a priority. Whenever he wiggled, Sixty would pause and give him a moment to speak or signal with his LED, but every time Allen simply tested it out and then relaxed again.

Absolutely gorgeous to work with, in every way, to be honest. Sixty had been quite pleased to step back and finally admire his handiwork - Allen kneeling, arms folded and bound behind his back, his cock jutting up proud and flushed between those incredible thighs. Sixty’s tongue flicked out to pass across his lips, wanting to lean in and get a taste of the precome he could already see beading at the tip. The urge to lick everything in sight was an echo of his original programming, but one that lent itself well to work as a dom, he felt. Instead of sinking down though, Sixty circled around and titled Allen’s chin up so he could kiss along the column of his neck, tasting the synthetic skin and letting his teeth just  _ barely _ scrape at it.

“I want to just eat you up, you look so good.”

The reaction from Allen was immediate, a soft whimper escaping as his LED went wild. He had asked specifically for Sixty to bite him, and bite him hard enough to break through to his chassis. It seemed as though he hadn’t been exaggerating how much of a kink this was for him. Sixty’s own arousal spiked, warmth thrumming through his systems and a warm breath huffing over the skin he had just abused. 

“You’ve been so good, so patient.” Sixty murmured, “I think it’s time we both had a little bit of a treat, don’t you?”

Allen’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to remember himself, murmuring out a “Yes please, sir.” that had Sixty practically purring. There was something so satisfying about having such a strong model willingly submit. His hands wandered over his handiwork, taking a moment to squeeze at Allen’s chest, enjoying the plush feeling of that wonderfully sculpted muscle and fat. But this wasn’t what he was here for, sadly. Shuffling around the bound android, Sixty took up a position behind him, trailing his fingers down between Allen’s cheeks, to where the silver plug was glinting temptingly. Self-lubrication wasn’t a feature of the LN models, so he had offered to come prepared. Sixty was a little sad to lose the chance to bury his face between these cheeks and get a taste of Allen’s most intimate places, but he was also more than eager to draw the plug out and replace it with his own cock.

Allen barely had time to whine at the loss of the plug before Sixty was sliding in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed, pressing flush against Allen’s skin. He huffed out another short breath, his cooling systems kicking up a notch - Allen was sinfully tight around him, his inner walls clenching greedily in an attempt to pull him deeper. Sixty wasn’t about to get bossed around by a sub like that, and wasted no time in starting to thrust instead of grinding deeper. He set a quick pace, hips snapping forward every time to bury himself fully inside of Allen. 

The benefit of this particular shibari rig was the way Sixty could use it to manhandle Allen just the way he wanted him, changing the angle and using his leverage to thrust in even deeper. It very quickly reduced Allen to a whimpering mess, static moans escaping as Sixty rocked into him. Allen’s legs were actually shaking, not from exertion but thanks to his systems losing control as pleasure overwhelmed him. But he wasn’t going to come yet, oh no. They had discussed this, and agreed that Allen wouldn’t be allowed to come until Sixty bit him, aiming to prolong the pleasure and build up to a truly overwhelming orgasm.

And so Sixty held off, continuing to fuck into his sub until he couldn’t hold back his own pleasure any more, heat and arousal rising and coiling in his core, his teeth gnashing together in excitement as he roughly pulled Allen up flush, back to chest. He nosed at Allen’s neck first, looking for that flash of blue at his temple that would signal the go-ahead, hips stuttering and grinding up into his partner even as he waited. And as soon as he caught sight of it, as soon as Allen allowed, Sixty buried his teeth in that junction of neck and shoulder. There was the sound of scraping alloy on plastic, as Sixty’s artificially enhanced fangs met with Allen’s chassis, but that was quickly lost under the  _ howl _ of pleasure that ripped itself from Allen’s throat. 

The LN android thrashed and arched in his bindings as he came, the movement only encouraging Sixty to latch on tighter, thirium dripping out of the ruined synth-skin and staining his lips. Between the euphoric feeling of the bite and the way Allen tightened and clenched around his cock, it wasn’t long before Sixty came as well. He ground close, filling his sub in long hot pulses. From there it was just a long, slow descent, both of them recovering from the aftershocks and relaxing, cooling systems whirring away softly to combat the heat spike. 

Sixty gently removed his teeth, laving over the bite gently with his tongue to clean up some of the pooling fluids. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at the mark he had left behind, but he knew they would need to close it up before too much thirium was lost. Pulling out, he gently deposited Allen down on his good side, murmuring soft words of encouragement and praise as he began to pull the shibari knots apart. They had agreed that the ropes should come off right away, because Allen wanted the freedom of movement once he recovered his senses, and Sixty wanted to make sure he could check himself for damage. As soon as the other android was free, Sixty reached over for a cloth, wiping him clean of any cum and thirium that had rubbed into his skin, carefully avoiding the worst of the damage on his shoulder. That was what the repair kit was for, but before he could grab it, a gentle hand squeezed at his wrist, and hazy green eyes stared up at him.

“Stay, please?” Allen murmured, voice still rough with static at the edges. And how could Sixty resist such a sweet request? He settled down next to his sub, gentle fingers running through his hair as he came back to himself, admiring the soft lines of his body now that he was completely relaxed. If this had been a test of their potential for a partnership… Sixty had to say, he was very much on board. He could hardly wait to play with Allen again, if this was how their very first session had ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried very hard to write JUST a smut scene this time, no unruly unwieldy backstory or anything! It was a fun challenge, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out :D
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
